1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to expansion pliers and, more particularly, to a manually operable tool for spreading the side walls of partitioning tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adding partitions to existing structures may be accomplished by first securing a track to the ceiling or other form of overhead member and inserting and partitioning sheets of sheet-rock within the track. The sheet-rock then extends from the track to the floor below to form the desired partition. In order to provide a sturdy partition, the track must securely house the upper edge of the sheet-rock; i.e. the width of the track can be only slightly greater than the width of the sheets of sheet-rock, to be inserted therein.
As a result of this small tolerance, it is very difficult to position the sheet-rock within the track without first forcing apart the track side walls. Attempts to do this with conventional hand tools such as screwdrivers and the like generally fail and are likely to damage the track and perhaps the sheet-rock. Furthermore, the tracks may vary in width from manufacturer to manfacturer adding to the difficulty of using conventional tools.
Many forms of expandable pliers which perform specific spreading-type operations are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,155,288 describes an expandable plier type tool for spreading horseshoes, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,106 describes an expandable brake cable release tool. U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,894 describes an expandable type pliers for removing snap rings, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,620 describes a parallel expanding jaw pliers in which each of the jaw members is provided with means to detachably secure specially shaped elements. However, none of the known devices are suitable for spreading the side walls of partitioning tracks to facilitate entry of the partitioning members.